Curse
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: "Every country watched as a plane cut into the skyline, before slamming into the North Tower of the World Trade Center " A memorial dedicated to those who died from the 9-11 terrorist attacks


Ni hao. Today, my readers, is September 11, 2013. Or better known as 9-11. Today is the anniversary of the terrorist attack on the World Trade Center, where thousands of innocent people were slain. The anniversary of the Twin Towers collapsing, causing a gaping hole in the New York City skyline. This is my first songfic, and the song used is '24 Hours', by Jem.

This is dedicated to all those who lost their lives, family, or friends to this tragic event.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_In 24 hours, they'll be,_

_Laying flowers on my life,_

_It's over, tonight._

_I'm not messing, no,_

_I need your blessing,_

_And your promise to live free,_

_Please do it, for me..._

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

America warned her. Iraq was most definitely planning something.

"Brianna, please, listen to me. You can't go to work today. Iraq,... she's planning something. And with you, my best friend, the sister I never had, I'm begging you. Don't go to work today."

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_Is there a Heaven, a Hell,_

_And will I come back, who can tell?_

_Now I can see,_

_What matters to me,_

_It's as clear as crystal..._

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

Brianna smiled at him. She'd been lucky; out of millions of people, America had chosen her, befriended her. They were close friends, with a brother-sister like relationship. He had even introduced her to some of the other countries.

"You're worrying too much, America. I'll be fine." With that, she got into her car and drove to the World Trade Center, where she worked as a secretary, on floor fifty of the South Tower.

America watched her drive away with his heart in his stomach before heading towards the building where a secret UN meeting was being held for the personifications.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_The places I've been,_

_The people I've seen,_

_Plans that I made,_

_Start to fade..._

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

America stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening and his mouth dropping into an o shape. Every country watched as a plane cut through the skyline, before slamming into the North Tower of the World Trade Center.

Iraq turned to look at him, a psychotic smile ghosting her face.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_The sun's setting gold,_

_Thought I would grow old,_

_It wasn't meant to be..._

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

Smoke billowed from the North Tower. Only a minute or two before, a plane had crashed into it, wiping out the 80th floor. Brianna stared out the window, at the rising smoke. Had it been a fluke, a coincidence? Or was America's worry not been paranoia?

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_And I can't believe,_

_How I've been wasting my time..._

_In 18 hours, they'll be,_

_Laying flowers on my life,_

_It's over, tonight.._

_I'm not messing, no,_

_I need your blessing,_

_And your promise to live free,_

_Please do it, for me..._

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

America, China, England, Russia, and France ran out of the building and onto the street, heading towards the towers. They pushed their way through the spectators on the streets, getting as close as they could without getting in the way of the paramedics, firefighters, and policemen, who were trying to evacuate everyone in the building.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_In 13 hours, they'll be,_

_Laying flowers on my life,_

_It's over, tonight.._

_I'm not messing, no,_

_I need your blessing,_

_And your promise to live free,_

_Please do it, for me..._

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

Brianna's question was soon answered. A second plane came into view and slammed into the South Tower, the one she was in, only 18 minutes later, ten floors above her. The people around her began to panic and run to the stiars to evacuate.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_I'm not alone, I sense it,_

_I sense it._

_All that I said, I meant it,_

_I meant it..._

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

China and England, who were by chance were wearing their police uniforms, ran to help the civilians who had already escaped the two towers to get out of harms way after exchanging a fearful word of love to each other, incase one would be in the hospital by nightfall.

America stared at the smoke now rising from the South Tower before he found his voice. "Brianna!"

"No, Amerique! Don't do it!" France yelped, holding the American back with a tiny bit of help from Russia.

"But Brianna's in there!"

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_And I can't believe,_

_How much I've wasted..._

_My time...,_

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

The South Tower collapsed upon itself, killing everyone still inside. Anyone who was outside fell as the rubble hit the ground. A large group of people were caught underneath and killed by the toppling tower. America quickly got up and continued searching all the people who had evacuated the towers, looking for Brianna.

After another thirty minutes, the North Tower began to collapse on itself.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_In just 8 hours, they'll be,_

_Laying flowers on my life,_

_It's over, tonight.._

_I'm not messing, no,_

_I need your blessing,_

_And your promise to live free,_

_Please do it, for me..._

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

It was an hour after the North Tower had collapsed. America, with the help of his four friends, had finally found Brianna.

Her body was almost unreconizable, burned from the fire and crushed from the rubble. Her once knee-long black hair was burnt to barely below her jaw, and her bright hazel eyes were glassy and lifeless.

America kneeled down, placing Brianna's head in his lap, and China gently closed her eyelids.

She was dead.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

_In just 1 hour, they'll be,_

_Laying flowers on my life,_

_It's over, tonight..._

_I'm not messing, no,_

_I need your blessing,_

_And your promise to live free,_

_Please do it, for me..._

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

Every country bears a curse. If they become too attached to a mortal, no matter what type of relationship, the mortal will always die a tragic death.

Those who were affected:

Saint Jeanne'd Arc

King/Pharaoh of Tutkankhamen

Julius Caesar

Amelia Earnheart

Princess Anastasia

Really, people? REALLY?! I put this up, and within 15 minutes, I got a flame... I had to take it down so I could add this edit.

YES, I AM AWARE SOME PEOPLE LOST THEIR FAMILIES TO THE 9-11 ATTACKS! READ THE DEDICATION! I wrote this as a memorial, so everyone would stop and think and pray for those who died!

All other flames will be ignored, thank you.


End file.
